


You Belong With Me

by Sra_Miller



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Eventual Newtina, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nagini - Freeform, Nagini Deserves Better, Newt e Tina são os pais de Credence, Newtina Cuidando do Credence, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Other, Pregnant Nagini, Romance, Sex insinuation (not explicit), aurelini, newtina
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sra_Miller/pseuds/Sra_Miller
Summary: Depois do lançamento de seu livro “Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam” Newt está voltando para casa quando ele percebe que tem visitas inesperadas em sua casa, e uma em especial bem conhecido para o Magizoologista.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira historia sendo postada aqui e nada melhor do que começar uma historia de Animais Fantásticos. Foi uma ideia bem maluca que eu e um amigo tivemos outro dia e resolvemos escrever. 
> 
> Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a J.K Rowling.  
> Podem conter spoilers de COG.  
> AU  
> Newtina {Newt & Tina}  
> Aurelini {Credence/Aurelius & Nagini}

Hoje o dia foi muito cheio. Estava voltando para casa depois de ter passado à tarde na livraria. Hoje foi o dia... finalmente meu livro foi lançado e hoje fui junto com minha assistente Bunty, meu irmão Theseus e sua noiva Leta Lestrange para a tarde de lançamento. Assinei muitos livros e tirei varias fotos para o Profeta Diário e para uma revista que estava acompanhando tudo. Eu estou muito cansado, mas feliz por ter finalmente lançar meu livro e finalmente dividir meu amor pela as criaturas com o mundo bruxo.

— Desculpe ter que te arrastar para cá de novo Bunty. Mas é que eu gostaria de passar mais uma dose de pomada no Kelpie e eu preciso de ajuda. Eu disse quando chegávamos em frete ao minha casa.

— Está tudo bem Newt. Ela disse com um sorriso tímido. — Obrigada Bunty. Mas quando terminamos você vai direto para casa, não quero você tão tarde fora de casa andando por aí é perigoso. Eu disse cauteloso enquanto pegava as chaves e abria a porta. Entramos e eu logo acendi as luzes e tirando meu casaco e o pendurando e logo em seguida arregaçando as mangas da minha camisa branca e ajeitando os suspensórios. Estava prestes a descer as escadas para onde ficava a área das criaturas aqui em casa quando escuto um barulho vindo da cozinha. Engoli em sego.

— Bunty? 

— O que foi Newt? A vi subindo para sala de novo. — O que aconteceu?

— Escutei um barulho na cozinha... fique atenta. Eu disse puxando minha varia e apontando para a cozinha e andando em direção a ela de vagar com Bunty logo atrás. Me esgueirei até a cozinha sempre com a varinha levantada caso precisasse duelar. Pus a mão na maçaneta e suspirei, abri a porta bruscamente acendendo as luzes e apontando a varinha, mas a abaixando logo em seguida espantado.

— Credence?

— O-olá. O garoto disse tímido me olhando. Dei um passo para frente mais próximo dele, ele ainda está vivo! Mas como? — Credence... você ainda está vivo! C-como?

— Nem eu sei direito... Ele disse olhando para o lado. Notei que ele estava com uma mulher ao lado dele segurando sua mão e braço fortemente. Aproximei-me deles com cautela.

— N-nós precisamos de ajuda. Eu posso explicar tudo. Ele disse olhando para os lados como se esperasse que algo chegasse a qualquer minuto e capturá-los. — Eu gostaria disso. Humm, vocês podem me acompanhar até lá para baixo onde ficam minhas criaturas. Poderemos conversar melhor lá embaixo. Eu disse. Ele assentiu e trocou olhares com a mulher lhe dando um leve sorriso que retribuiu. Eles se levantaram ainda de mãos dadas e vieram até mim.

— Obrigado senhor Newt. Ele disse ainda olhando um pouco desconfiado. — Essa é a Nagini, ela está comigo. Nós conhecemos desde que vim parar aqui, ela tem sido a única pessoa que tem me ajudado desde o acidente em Nova York. Ele disse tremendo um pouco em lembrar-se dos acontecimentos do ano passado.

— É bom conhecê-lo. Ela disse num tom baixo e tímido. Sorri convidativo e os guiei para fora da cozinha voltando até a sala onde estava Bunty. 

— Bunty temos convidados, vamos descer para colocar mais uma dose de pomada no Kelpie e depois vou conversar com eles. Eu disse e Bunty assentiu. Os dois pareciam estar bem ansiosos e apreensivos. Apontei para a escada mostrando a escada que dava acesso a onde as criaturas ficavam eles se olharam e deram as mãos e foram até lá comigo logo atrás deles.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem. Opiniões e criticas construtivas sempre serão bem vindas <3


End file.
